1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turn indicator unit, more particularly to a turn indicator unit for a relay-controlled flasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional turn indicator for indicating the direction in which a vehicle is about to turn includes at least a pair of lamps. Typically, each of the lamps is connected across an output side of a relay-controlled automotive flasher.
In operation, when the lamps are operational, the load resistance across the output side of the automotive flasher is equal to the sum of the resistances in parallel of the individual lamps. The automotive flasher operates such that each of the lamps flashes in the 1 to 2 Hz frequency range. When either one of the lamps fails, the load resistance across the output side of the automotive flasher is equal to the resistance of the functioning lamp. In this case, the automotive flasher operates such that the functioning lamp flashes in the 3 to 5 Hz frequency range.
Although the conventional turn indicator achieves its intended purpose, the use of a lamp as a turn indicator is outdated. Moreover, lamps consume a large amount of power and have a relatively short service life.